


Chasm

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Jason-Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cloud, heavy and on the brink of bursting rain drops. </p><p>[Can be read as an Established Relationship or a Brotherly Relationship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual Sequel to [Ache](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4831601).

There were still days on which Jason felt as if his body was made of stone, days on which no strength was left in his body. On those days he tended to stay in bed even when his back started to hurt and no amount of turning made it any more comfortable. Sometimes he was able to drag himself to the couch and in front of the TV. But even then, all he did was stare through the colourful display, unseeing and unblinking. The state of his thoughts on these days where hard to describe, he could not call it thinking and neither a blank mind. It was a cloud, heavy and on the brink of bursting rain drops.

Drool was flowing out of his mouth, only a little bit.   

He could hear Dick in the background, the noise not making sense to him but somehow knowing that he was at least there gave him enough power to raise his hand far enough to lay his head on it. His pulse sounded like a mixture of pounding and scratching, much too loud and uncomfortable to Jason’s ear. It scared him. He feared it would stop.

And the fear made him move, gaze moving to the ceiling while his hand limply hung down the couch. His fingers felt numb, his mouth too and he wanted to scream and cry simultaneously but his muscles only twitched, sending a violent sensation through his body.

It was not that he did not want to move. Oh, he wanted. He wanted to stand up and run, wanted to finally walk into the shower and wash off the grease. But there was no way he could.  

Dick was a dark shadow in the corner of his eyes, scurrying through the room and Jason concentrated back onto the noise, the clustering, the tapping and scrunching but his concentration crumbled fast, leaving white noise or rather no noise at all behind.  

He came back to reality when he could feel the light touch of fingers stroking his hair away from his face. Dick had sat down next to him, on the little space that was still free, the armrest. His eyes felt dry when Dick was combing through his hair and Jason could feel tears streaming into them. He pressed his face into the hand, grabbing it like a kid its cuddly toy, curling in on himself, facing the backside of the couch. Dick did not speak, simply accepted.

Jason was glad they had learned to do that. He would not have been able to survive further attempts to make him move or go out on those days, would not be able to survive screaming or the rising of rage that left him even number than before. Time was the key to coax lives into the shell. Dick was slipping down onto the floor, other hand settling onto Jason’s waist and he shuddered, teeth clattering. He pushed his knees nearer, caught between the cushions and his body. Dick was laying his chin on his shoulder, thumb brushing over his waist and chest pressing against his back. A woollen blanket was pulled over him and he could feel the warmth returning.  


End file.
